


Shoes

by colasun



Category: CSI: Crime Scene Investigation
Genre: Arguing, F/M, Romantic Fluff, Shopping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-11
Updated: 2020-11-11
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:15:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27509695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/colasun/pseuds/colasun
Summary: Hodges' cat does not like the new edition to his owner's life and makes that known. So now Morgan needs a new pair of shoes to replace the ruined ones. Hodges has to come with, of course. If he likes it or not.
Relationships: Morgan Brody/David Hodges
Kudos: 3





	Shoes

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! I don't know why there aren't more stories of Morgan and Hodges, but I don't know why the damn producers didn't get them together before the show ended either. So I'm sharing this little OS with you and hope you like it!

“Do you really think that’s necessary? I mean, you already have fifty pairs of shoes.” Such a sentence would never be uttered by any sensible woman. But she wasn’t shopping with a female friend, she was shopping with her boyfriend and so she wasn’t really that surprised. “I had to throw my favorite boots into the trash, David, because of that evil being. They were my favorite ones.” She emphasized it for good measure and called him by his first name so he got that this was a serious matter they’re talking about. Her favorite pair. She’s still in mourning. “Don’t call him that every time. He’s not evil and I don’t know why you two can’t get along.” As if she hadn’t tried it. But every attempt had failed and spectacularly so. Maybe they had to live with that because Morgan wasn’t going to break up with Hodges because of that damn beast. This thing wouldn't steal her man, that was for sure. 

Shrugging she explained it to him for the twentieth time. “We both want to be the only one for you, so it’s kinda understandable that we’re not that big on each other.” “Oh, please.”, he scoffed. “That’s hardly the same.” Maybe not for him, but for the cat? Morgan could accept it, of course. The cat was there before her and had the man all for itself for a great while, so it wasn’t that absurd of an assumption. Cats are very possessive beings. Every article she read, so they could maybe get along, had stated that. Either you hit it off with the cat right away or it’s a lost cause. “Why did you let your beloved shoes lying around anyway? You do know I have a place for that, right?” They were strolling the promenade hand in hand, which she really really liked. His grip was a little possessive too, so she thought cat and owner weren’t that different in some aspects. Though she wouldn’t hold the cat’s paw. Just Hodges’. The man was housebroken already and wouldn’t pee into her favorite pair of boots. 

“Yeah, I know. I just love to rile you up.” Cheeky she grinned up at him, earning an eye roll in return. But she saw the smile tugging at the corners of his mouth. He smiles too seldom, she thought that since the very first time she saw his whole face change with the motion. Before that, she had doubted that he was even capable of smiling. Now she knows better. And she also knows what that mouth can do that doesn’t involve talking or smiling. 

After tingling through various shops and trying on endless pairs of shoes she finally found something that was calling to her. The boots were high heeled and were ending nearly at midthigh. Hodges had sat through everything with such a stoic peace that she nearly forgot he was even there in the first place. “What do you think?” She was showing off for him, even if he didn’t look that impressed. “Are you sure? This looks uncomfortable to me.” Of course, he’d say that. He was a straight guy after all. And reasonable, most of the time. “You have to wear shoes like these in, Hodges. They’re going to look perfect with that dress you like.” “They’re not the same color.”, he argued like he'd just waited for that argument. It’s going to be the last time she took him shoe-shopping. “Alright, let me rephrase that. It’s going to accentuate that dress you like.” With a look, she dared him to defy her statement again. For example that the shoes she’s usually wearing with said dress were perfectly worn in already and her favorite. Besides the ruined boots, of course. To ensure he didn't she leaned forward to whisper into his ear, steadying herself with one hand on his shoulder. His change of posture told her everything she needed to know. She was definitely having his attention now. "Just imagine how they will look WITHOUT the dress." That, oh wonder, did the trick. He was suddenly eager to end this and leave. “I’m going to take your word for it.” Looking into his face she felt naughty for doing this out in the open and for everyone to see. But she felt desired too. The fingertips skimming her thigh lightly making her want to drag him back home too to prove her point without further delay. 

His answer had been good, but the following question wasn’t. “What do they cost?” A piece of art must have to have a price, didn’t it? And he had offered to cover what she had paid for her boots, so she has to tell him. Thing was, that was maybe half of what these boots are going to cost. So they’re both going to hurt for his cat’s mishap. A sorrow shared is a sorrow halved and so on. 

To his credit, it must be said that the expression on his face was just a little bit horrified. “I’m pretty sure I’m not getting lucky tonight if I ask you one more time, Morgan, but are you REALLY sure? If you love them so much and wear them as much as the old ones I’m never talking about it again, I swear. I just don’t want to hear you complaining about them all the time.” She was, in fact, sure that the shoes have just to be worn in and she’s going to just love them, even if they're a little bit tight now. And she too was sure that he wasn’t going to get lucky tonight when he was talking to her like that. So they bought them without bickering about it any longer. It was her feet after all. Though he would benefit from it too. 

Being back at his apartment she was still so happy about her purchase that she forgot all about his doubting comments back at the store. She even put the box into the closet where all his shoes and a few of hers were staying. Hodges just cared about her well-being and voices it. For that, she couldn't blame him. What she could do was straddling his thighs on the couch, relishing in his touch and flipping the evil being off that was eyeing her jealously. There wasn't room for the two of them in his lap, that was for damn sure. Looking back into his face she saw him smiling and shaking his head at them. "This is not a competition. You know that, right?" Of course, she did. But she wasn't above playing dirty if it were. Obviously the cat had decided that it wasn't going to watch them fooling around and hightailed it out of the room. Maybe to go find her new shoes to piss into. So they were alone and unwatched and they're not going to talk about the cat. She made that clear with her hand on his belt buckle and her mouth on his throat, feeling his pulse spike up and his groin harden.

**Author's Note:**

> What do you think?


End file.
